Mean
Mean ' ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, 'Menschliche Requisite, und wird von Puck und Shannon gesungen. Nach seinem Kampf mit Rick ist Puck allein in der Aula und singt den Song, während er auf der Gitarre spielt. Daraufhin kommt Shannon, die sich gerade frisch von Cooter getrennt hat, zu ihm und die beiden singen gemeinsam. Das Original stammt von Taylor Swift aus ihrem dritten Album "Speak Now" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Puck: You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me, You, have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. Shannon: Well you can take me down, With just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know, Puck mit Shannon: Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? Shannon: You, with your switching sides, And your wildfire lies and your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again, As if I don't already see them. Beide: I walk with my head down, Trying to block you out Puck: Cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again. I bet you got pushed around, Puck mit Shannon: Somebody made you cold, Puck: But the cycle ends right now, Shannon: Cause you can't lead me down that road, You don't know, what you don't know Puck mit Shannon: Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Puck: Why you gotta be so mean? And I can see you years from now in a bar, Puck mit Shannon: Talking over a football game, Puck: With that same big loud opinion but, Puck mit Shannon: Nobody's listening, Puck: Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, Shannon: Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing. But all you are is mean, Puck: All you are is mean. And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean Beide: And mean, and mean, and mean But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah, Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Shannon (Puck): Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? (And all you're ever gonna be is mean.) Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,) Why you gotta be so mean? Puck: And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Beide: Why you gotta be so mean? Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Shannon Beiste Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman